


lift me up.

by pikapii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, F/M, Happy Ending, edgar and maya, flying a kite, kite flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapii/pseuds/pikapii
Summary: He helps her, he lifts her up, and she loves him immensely.





	lift me up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash at summaries... So the other night I wrote 3 stories, I already posted one (dance with me.) and now I'm posting this one, and I want to post the last one tomorrow. Anyways, this is me writing myself into Marzia, this is not exactly her personality. Please enjoy!

She doesn’t really know how or why it happens but it does and she’s gotten semi-used to it. He’s gotten used to it too. Which she’s so grateful for. She feels like she such a burden, but he doesn’t act like that at all. He tells her every day. “I love you” “you are not a burden” “you're perfect”. And she believes him. Well, SHE believes him, however, there is this part in her that she doesn’t control who doesn’t believe him. On this morning this part of her is very active and she can feel it, she doesn’t like that at all. She knows it bound to come out and cause some kind of havoc. But maybe if she lays in bed in the dark with the blinds closed and blankets heavy on top of her she can prolong it. Almost everything is good, however, her mind is racing, she feels slow, but her mind is fast, feeding her poison lies. She should leave it soon, maybe go to the beach to try and clear her mind. She wonders if she should invite him, long since gone, he does have a job that he has to commit to every day .he doesn’t have the “luxury” to do what she is doing. Maybe if she doesn’t invite him hell still comes, he does stuff like this a lot. He says he likes it, that he doesn’t mind it, he’d do it any day, that part in her doesn’t believe him.  
“Marzia, are you in here?” His soft voice bounces throughout the room. She’s been in here longer than she thought.  
”uh, yeah.” her voice comes out raspy, and unused. He lets out a sigh of relief that her ears barely catch.  
“Ok,” he slowly walks over to their shared bed, he opens up the blankest and slips into the blankets right by her side, he snuggles his face against her neck. “Do want to do anything?” He breaths out. “Er, the beach maybe, but I don’t know I could go alone if you don’t want to go that would be okay with me-” “please, Mertz, I would love to go, you know that.” “yeah I know, you say it quite a lot you know?’ she giggles a little. He chuckles “ so I've been told, why don’t you get dressed and I’ll go start the car.” “Okay, thanks” He smiles against her neck and starts to get up, as he stands up he looks back at her with soft blue eyes, her favorite eyes that she loves to get lost in “anything else” he asks, however, he already knows that she’ll ask or tea, she knows it too, “tea.” “yeah” he chuckles, I’ll be back. She turns from her side on to her back and lets out a deep breath, she smiles a little, she’s so lucky. She gets out of bed and heads to her wardrobe, she chooses a large oversize version of his most recent merch, with its black and yellow designs. Some socks and shoes and some simple grey cargo pants, as she starts to head to the door, she looks at her vanity where she spots a hair tie and her sunglasses, she puts her light ink hair in a low ponytail and slides her glasses over her eyes, she walks into the kitchen and looks around for her teacup, it’s not there, Felix must have taken it out to the car already, ahs also scans the room for the pugs, no pugs, the car she thinks, she heads to the door and locks it on her way out. She walks to the car with her head looking down at her untied shoes, she will fix it in the car she tells herself. When she gets into the passenger seat she notices he’s not there, the pugs are in the back, and her tea is in the cupholder, she looks outside and sees that the garage door is open, she gets back out of the car and heads to the garage, there he is arms stretched up to some boxes on the top shelf, he’s on his tiptoes, when he finally riggles something free, it falls on is head, then on the floor, he picks it up and smiles goofily at ger,  
“Kite,” he says simply, she giggles. They make their way to the car he tosses the kite to the back seats as she gets into the passenger seat. She closes the door and buckles her seatbelt, he then makes his way to the driver seat. Then he follows in suit and as if on cue both Maya and Edgar jump over the center console and onto their laps, Maya on Marzia, and Edgar on Felix. He chuckles and smiles at her, “Ready to go?” she thinks, in the span of 15 minutes her day as gone from 2 to a 7 at least, she’s so grateful and happy that he is hers. That they both love their (dog) children, and that he is willing to lift her up out of a dark place and pull her into the sunlight by the ocean. She realizes she’s been staring, those eyes, she got lost again. She smiles.  
“Yes.”  
So they go, they go to the park by the ocean. They park and he gets out while she puts the dogs' leashes on. By the time she gets out, he already has the kite all ready. They walk to the center of the park, in the background they can hear the ocean, the waves crashing. its windy, usually she doesn't like the wind, but today its perfect. He hands the kite to her. and she begins flying it. She looks up at it, trying to escape, trying to go higher, in the sky, but its held down by her, by her string. Then her gaze moves to the sky, so blue and beautiful, she loves it. a warm feeling enters her chest, she feels better. She smiles. How can she go from a place of sadness, blandness, nothingness, to a happy warm feeling in less than an hour, maybe something is wrong with her, maybe its Felix, maybe its the wind blowing it all away, right now she doesn't care. she likes the feeling. she likes feeling like this. so she's going to focus on it, live in the moment. so she says what she wants to  
"I love you Fe."  
He chuckles, maybe he's surprised it, but a couple seconds later he responds with  
"I love you more Mertz."  
This time she giggles. All is right in her world, in this one moment. Maybe it will go away shortly, but she doesn't mind. She's enjoying it so much she doesn't have time to think about the future. the realization makes her chest fill with warmth once again.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Its defiantly lower quality than the last one. And this one is darker than the other ones, it's more just me venting. Its also a little more rant-y I think. I got a little lazy at the end so sorry if its trash. I was imagining that picture Marzia posted on her Instagram where she is flying a kite and wearing Felix wackdonalds merch. I am open to any kind of feedback so if you feel like it leave a comment or something. Anyways I'll see you later, byeeee!


End file.
